A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses related to confetti projectors.
B. Description of the Related Art
Devices for projecting lightweight materials, such as confetti, are well known. One example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,737 titled LIGHTWEIGHT MATERIAL PROJECTION SYSTEM. Another example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,458 titled CONFETTI BLASTER. Such devices are known by different names including material projection systems, confetti blasters and confetti projectors.
Various ways of controlling confetti projectors are known. It is known, for example, to provide a manually adjustable valve. The operator of the confetti projector simply adjusts the manually adjustable valve from a closed position to an open position allowing a compressed gas to flow from a gas canister and through a discharge tube in order to draw a vacuum that projects the confetti. The operator determines the degree of valve opening in order to control the performance of the confetti projector. It is also known to use controllers to operate a control valve to adjust the compressed gas flow. In one known arrangement, the same compressed gas that draws a vacuum is used to open the control valve. A pressure regulator may be used to reduce the pressure of the compressed gas to a pressure appropriate for the control valve.
While known projection devices generally work well for their intended purposes, they have limitations. One limitation is that they require a hazardous gas, carbon dioxide, to operate. Another limitation is that the gas canister is not easily transported with the projection device. They have other limitations as well.
What is needed is a confetti projector that overcomes the limitations with known projection devices.